


Cabin Pressure....A Musical Journey

by msbooda77



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Musical Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbooda77/pseuds/msbooda77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of every song on my Spotify playlist for Cabin Pressure....a song for nearly every location with the exception of Qikitarjuaq but I did find the Polar Bear Waltz by Strauss!! and some appropriate ones like Arthur's Theme!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Pressure....A Musical Journey

Rusian and Ludmilla-Overture…….Mikhail Glinka  
Finish of the Race/End Title…………Ron Goodwin  
(Those Magnificient Men in Their Flying Machines)  
That’s Amore…………………………....Dean Martin  
Yellow Car………………………………..Massimo Voci  
Yellow Car………………………………………Die Dozenten  
Lemon………………………………………………U2  
Arthur’s Theme……………………………….Christopher Cross  
Toreador’s Song……………………………….Bizet  
God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen………….Barenaked Ladies  
Abu Dhabi………………………………………….Harmony Glen  
Nights in Abu Dhabi…………………………..Frank Borell  
Abu Dhabi Blues…………………………………Adrian Varela  
I’m Shipping Up To Boston………………….Dropkick Murphy’s  
Foreplay/Longtime………………………………Boston  
Cremona………………………………………………Still Corners  
Douz………………………………………………………Collective Mu  
Edinburgh………………………………………………Newfound Road  
Edinburgh Toon……………………………………..North Sea Gas  
Outside Your Window…………………………..Gdansk  
Brandenburg Concerto………………………….Gdansk Philharmonic  
Helsinki…………………………………………………..Julian Dore  
Helsinki…………………………………………………..Temple Scene  
The Ipswich Song……………………………………..Ipswich Supporters  
Johannesburg…………………………………………..Stef Bos  
Johannesburg…………………………………………Abavuki  
Kuala Lumpur………………………………………..Bombadil  
Limerick Rake………………………………………Dubliners  
Moonlight over Molokai……………………..Georges De Fretes  
Newcastle……………………………………………Shelley Phillips  
Paris……………………………………………………..Edith Piaf  
Rotterdam………………………………………….Chuck Ragan  
St. Petersburg……………………………………..Bersarin Quartett  
Fly Me to the Moon……………………………..Frank Sinatra  
Come Fly With Me………………………………..Frank Sinatra  
To Sir With Love…………………………………..Lulu  
Cheese Shop………………………………………..Monty Python  
Icarus…………………………………………………..Madeon  
Bing Bong……………………………………………..Brandon Musser  
Bing Bong…………………………………………..The Silhouettes  
Gonna Get Ya……………………………………..Luke FItton  
Toblerone…………………………………………..These Guys  
Cup of Coffee……………………………………..Garbage  
Cup of Coffee………………………………………Marina Hlebnikova  
Polar Bear……………………………………………The Charlatans  
The Polar Bear Waltz……………………………Strauss  
The Otter’s Set…………………………………….Michael McGoldrick  
The Otter Song……………………………………..Thingy  
Otter Visit…………………………………………….Coyote Oldman  
The Otter Chop……………………………………The Demerits

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have done the program some justice...sure would love to hear what y'all think....delete some...add some...this is on Spotify as a playlist titled Cabin Pressure....drop me a line about it...thanks


End file.
